


Человеческий фактор

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Explosions, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Thrawn is shocked because humans are awesome disasters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Люди страшны своей импровизацией. Парк хотел сделать сюрприз своему любимому, приготовив романтический ужин. Стол, свечи, ароматное блюдо на плите... Что могло пойти не так?





	Человеческий фактор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке SHERLOCK_RDJ на фразу «только человек может быть несовершенен настолько, что это даже хорошо».

«Благими намерениями вымощена дорога известно куда», — думал Парк, утирая пот со лба. Варево в кастрюлях перед ним булькало на манер волшебных зелий из детских сказок. Еще никогда в жизни ему не приходилось так часто напоминать себе о твердости и несгибаемости духа людей его профессии, как за несколько часов на примитивной кухне. От запаха специй и трав щипало нос и слезились глаза. Парк постарался убедить себя, что причина слезотечения кроется именно в специях, а не в его уязвленной гордости. Его навыки в искусстве кулинарии соответствовали тому флотскому стандарту, который не позволял военнослужащим умереть с голоду, превосходя его только в разделе коктейлей. Но сейчас от этого было мало пользы. Столько усилий — а ведь он всего-то хотел сделать приятное своему возлюбленному.

— Чтоб ты провалился! — в сердцах воскликнул Восс, когда поднявшийся над кастрюлей пузырь лопнул и окатил его горячими брызгами. Затем он методично послал проклятия строго по списку: планете, на которую его затащил Траун для работы под прикрытием; кантине, в которую они зашли перекусить по прибытии; блюду чисской кухни со сложным названием, которое там подавали; повару, из которого Парк вытряс рецепт его приготовления. 

Сперва он не воспринимал высадку на цветущую планету как нечто негативное. Возможность вытурить с нее преступную банду, терроризировавшую аборигенов, добавляла путешествию налет классической героики. Посещение кантины запомнилось Парку непередаваемым запахом блюд национальной чисской кухни, которые его единственный и неповторимый партнер обнаружил в меню, немедленно заказал их все и ел с таким видом, словно вкушает пищу за столом богов. Особый восторг у него вызвали кусочки мяса, залитые соусом голубого цвета. Как тогда рассудил Парк, с таким нехитрым блюдом он справится, а улучшившееся за последние пару лет знание торговых языков Неизведанных регионов позволит без труда провести допрос повара. Сомнения в успехе операции закрались, когда стало ясно, насколько сложна технология приготовления, но Восс отмел их с формулировкой «Офицеры имперского флота не сдаются». 

Он запасся всем необходимым и дождался спокойного дня, когда Трауна не будет дома. Приступая к готовке, он представлял себе удивленное лицо чисса, когда тот увидит романтический ужин. Мысль о благодарности, выраженной в спальне, согревала сердце. Несколько часов спустя Парк окинул задумчивым взглядом кухню в небольшом домике, который они снимали. При виде того разгрома, который он устроил, Траун придет в ужас. Кто же мог знать, что аппетитное мясо принадлежало скользким и необычайно юрким змееподобным созданиям, за которыми придется гоняться по всей кухне? С тоской Парк попробовал размазать по полу лужицу голубого молока, разлившегося в процессе отлова основного ингредиента, но понял, что ситуацию это уже не спасет.

Наступал критический момент операции: смешивание соуса. То, что в тарелке выглядело голубой жижей, состояло из трех субстанций. Склонившись над самой большой кастрюлей, Парк тонкой струйкой влил туда остро пахнущее содержимое маленького сотейника, как учил местный повар. Коричневое нечто жадно поглотило свою жертву. Следом отправились обжаренные кусочки каких-то пахучих корней и трав. Кастрюля жадно булькнула. Стараясь дышать через рот, Парк помешал густеющую смесь. После добавления остатков молока соус стал более жидким и принял небесно-голубой цвет. Счастью Парка не было предела. Результат кропотливого труда можно было подать в столовой, а кухня… ситх с ней, потом отмоется. Но человек недолго радовался. Жижа в кастрюле стремительно начала приобретать цвет детской неожиданности и подозрительно набухать. Парк выключил огонь и на всякий случай отошел подальше. Он завороженно смотрел, как над краем кастрюли поднимается бурлящая желто-зеленая масса. Последнее, что он успел сделать перед тем, как раздался взрыв, это лечь на пол и прикрыть голову металлической крышкой от сковороды.

По громкости взрыв походил на очень громкий хлопок, но произвел поистине катастрофические разрушения. Стена и потолок возле плиты покрылись черной копотью, остававшуюся на огне сковороду с мясом выбросило в окно. Парк даже не думал, что такое физически возможно. Все поверхности на кухне, включая его самого, были облеплены стремительно застывающими брызгами желто-зеленого соуса. Стало понятно, что легкой уборкой тут не отделаешься.

«Если бы не сложность в изготовлении, этот соус смело можно было бы рекомендовать к использованию в качестве оружия», — подумал Восс.

Повернувшись, чтобы сходить за губками и шваброй, Парк обнаружил, что созерцал кухонное бедствие не в одиночестве. Тот, кого он так страстно желал впечатлить своими кулинарными навыками, застыл в дверях с напряженным лицом и бластером на изготовку. Впечатлил, ничего не скажешь.

— Восс, ты один в доме? — тихо спросил Траун и, не опуская оружия, проверил углы кухни.

— Разумеется, один. С чего ты… — начал Парк и оборвал себя на полуслове. Конечно, при виде растрепанного человека на уничтоженной кухне любое разумное существо подумает, что там недавно произошло насилие.

Убедившись в отсутствии опасности, чисс убрал бластер в скрытую под одеждой кобуру и внимательно посмотрел на Парка. Восс понял, что его осматривают на предмет возможных внешних и внутренних повреждений, и поспешил заверить Трауна в том, что он цел. Пострадало только его чувство самоуважения.

— Что это было? — спросил чисс, с интересом рассматривая черное пятно на потолке.

— Должен был быть сюрприз, та твоя чучундра или как оно называется, — ответил Парк и покачал головой. — Но то ли я что-то не так записал, то ли у меня руки из задницы… 

— С твоими руками все в порядке.

Траун обошел стол с остатками продуктов, потер в пальцах пахучие травы — в типичной для себя манере искал причины катастрофы. Парк сложил руки на груди, терпеливо ожидая результатов экспертизы и размышляя над тщетностью бытия. Самые светлые намерения терпели крах, тщательно составленные планы рушились на глазах. Вместо романтического ужина получить вечер за уборкой под лекцию о причинах провала. Очаровательно. В расстроенных чувствах Парк пнул валявшуюся на полу кастрюлю. Хуже уже не будет. Траун повернулся на шум, аккуратно подцепил со стола особенно вонючий корешок и поднес его к лицу человека.

— Никто не кладет корень шуни-рра в молоко, его сок вызывает бурную реакцию, — Траун говорил с ним, как с очень глупым ребенком. — В Доминации этому учат еще в начальной школе.

— Запомню на тот случай, если нам придется делать взрывчатку из подручных материалов. Что-нибудь еще из школьной программы? — обиженно спросил Парк, в душе досадуя на свою неудачу и на то, что ему объясняют местные прописные истины. Больше всего он напоминал напряженного ощетинившегося зверя.

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы задеть тебя, только хочу напомнить: когда мы высаживаемся на планету, ничего не трогай без моего ведома. Ты мог пострадать.

Парк закатил глаза. Похоже, за столько лет среди людей чисс так и не уяснил смысл понятия «сюрприз» и то, какими глупостями занимаются представители человеческой расы, чтобы впечатлить тех, кто им дорог.

Траун бросил корешок обратно на стол и крепко прижал к себе Парка.

— Когда раздался взрыв, я только входил в дом. Знаешь, что мне пришло в голову? Что нас нашли и оставили бомбу, что тебя убили или захватили и сейчас пытают, — шептал он на ухо человеку. — Я бы никогда не простил себе, если бы это случилось.

Его руки скользили по спине Восса, тот постепенно расслаблялся под потоком нежных слов и заверений в любви. Обычно столько комплиментов перепадало ему только после выполнения опасного задания. Он считал, что на этот раз его жизнь не подвергалась реальной опасности, и позволил себе немного потешить самолюбие. Траун поцеловал Восса и деликатно подтолкнул к столу. Теплые слова и поцелуи отчасти вернули Парку хорошее расположение духа. Не прерывая поцелуй, тот сел на край стола, предвкушая продолжение. Как они выяснили вскоре после начала миссии, непрезентабельный кухонный стол легко выдерживал вес двух крупных мужчин. Парк даже подумывал забрать его с собой в качестве сувенира после завершения всех дел. Но теперь его придется отмыть от остатков соуса, прежде чем куда-то везти. Тем временем рука чисса опустилась на ягодицы человека, другую он запустил Парку под рубашку. Восс откинулся на стол и тут же пожалел об этом. В спину впились пахучие корешки, под лопаткой оказалась холодная лужица молока, а с потолка на него взирало черное пятно. Настроение сразу испортилось.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, сначала все же стоит навести тут порядок, — сказал Парк, оттолкнул от себя чисса и попытался слезть со стола.

— Плевать на кухню, главное, что ты цел, — Траун удержал его и поцеловал в лоб.

— Это ненадолго, — усмехнулся Восс. — Наш домовладелец оторвет мне голову, как только увидит бардак, который я тут устроил.

— С ним я договорюсь, он все равно считает тебя вроде как моим питомцем, а на них не обижаются.

Замечание о принадлежности к неразумным созданиям задело Парка за живое. Он вывернулся из объятий Трауна и, на ходу костеря владельца съемного жилища, покинул кухню. Стол с пустыми тарелками в столовой выглядел печальным напоминанием о том, что в ближайшее время домашняя еда им не светит. Парк посмотрел на хронометр, вспоминая, какие из ближайших кантин еще работали. Он снял безнадежно испорченную рубашку и озвучил предложение выйти в город на поиски пропитания. Траун занял позицию в дверях кухни, оглядывал своего наполовину раздетого партнера и вяло реагировал на внешние раздражители. Судя по тому, как жадно чисс смотрел на него, Парк понял, что этим вечером утолять голод придется только плодами любви. Хотя изначально этот пункт был в его планах на вечер, после унизительного кухонного фиаско он чувствовал себя обязанным обеспечить хоть какое-то подобие еды. Он почти достиг шкафа с одеждой, когда Траун перехватил его и обнял сзади. На этот раз поцелуи в шею сопровождались легкими покусываниями — верный признак того, что чисс не отпустит свою добычу. Осознавая тщетность попыток снова выбраться из объятий, Парк на всякий случай напомнил Трауну о необходимости переодеться, чтобы выйти из дома.

— Припозднившиеся посетители кантин не захотят смотреть на полуголое человеческое тело, — привел он последний аргумент.

— Им и не придется, мы поужинаем дома, — парировал чисс и снова прикусил его за шею.

— Если хочешь поискать под окном остатки мяса, милости прошу. Кажется, у меня где-то завалялся недоеденный питательный батончик, — едким тоном сообщил Парк, но по привычке откинул голову на плечо Трауна.

— Восс, ты меня поражаешь: до сих пор не веришь в мою предусмотрительность. В пакетах у двери — полноценный ужин на двоих с десертом и бутылка лучшего местного вина. Конечно, если она не разбилась, когда я бросил все на пол.

— Это была бы большая потеря.

— Предлагаю проверить, чему удалось уцелеть, а потом подняться в спальню. Я ведь еще не поблагодарил тебя за прекрасный романтический ужин.

— — — 

Той же ночью, позже, засыпая в объятиях своего человека, Траун думал о бесконечной способности удивлять, которой природа наделила род человеческий. Поступки всех рас в бою и в политике можно просчитать на много шагов вперед, люди в этом отношении не были исключением. Но в повседневной жизни их отличала порывистость в желаниях, которая неизбежно сказывалась на их действиях. Сколько бы он ни пытался, ему пока не удавалось точно предсказать, когда у окружавших его людей вдруг возникнет желание порадовать, удивить или огорчить друг друга. Но он научился замечать мельчайшие перемены в их поведении, свидетельствовавшие о какой-то задумке, и нейтрализовывать возможные негативные последствия. 

Когда накануне Парк «незаметно» закупил продукты, Траун сделал логичный вывод: возлюбленный хочет удивить его своими кулинарными талантами. Что сразу заставило его насторожиться. Насколько Трауну было известно, Парк умел разогревать готовую еду без вреда для здоровья окружающих, как обстояли дела с собственноручным приготовлением блюд, он не знал. Самый простой выход из сомнительной ситуации — не оставлять человека одного и не подпускать к плите. Но опыт общения с людьми подсказывал, что они очень расстраиваются, если не удается осуществить задуманное, каким бы глупым или опасным оно ни было. Поэтому на всякий случай Траун проверил состояние систем пожаротушения в доме и позволил Парку получить удовольствие от претворения в жизнь своего плана. По возвращении чисс с большой долей вероятности ожидал увидеть подгоревшую еду, куда менее реальным казалось хорошо приготовленное блюдо. Взрывоопасная комбинация из молока и корня шуни-рра в расчеты Трауна не входила. Он боялся представить, какими были бы последствия, если бы любопытство Парка взяло верх над осторожностью, и корил себя за то, что не проверил ингредиенты. 

Парк заворочался, пробурчал что-то сквозь сон и закинул ногу на бедро чисса. Прижавшись к нему поближе, Траун погладил его щеку. Человеческое стремление к сюрпризам и неубиваемая инициативность неизменно дарили ему широкий спектр эмоций, не всегда приятных. Иногда он всерьез задумывался о том, почему людям еще не удалось по чистой случайности истребить себя как вид. Иного объяснения, кроме невероятного везения, он не видел. Но без людей со всей их порывистостью галактика была бы очень скучным местом. Без одного конкретного человека его собственная жизнь стала бы пустой и блеклой. На работе Парк был незаменим и идеален, а в личной жизни не переставал удивлять. Подчас глубиной пропасти между намерениями и реальностью. К чести своего возлюбленного, Траун признавал, что последнее происходило все же очень редко, и он всегда старался исправить свою ошибку.

За ужином Восс разыграл для него спектакль, с драматическим преувеличением изображая стадии процесса приготовления убойного блюда. Уже много месяцев он так не смеялся. Видеть всегда собранного и серьезного чисса заливающимся смехом было исключительной прерогативой Парка. Во время импровизированного представления выяснилось, в чем заключалась ошибка при записи рецепта: в схожести звучания названия едкого корня и фразы «шуу нира», то есть «по вкусу». Постановка правильного произношения и артикуляции плавно перетекла в поцелуи и другие приятные занятия с использованием языка. Даже при свете лун, заливавшем спальню, Траун мог различить царапины, которые он оставил на плечах и спине Парка. Едва касаясь, он провел по ним пальцем. Если его расчет верен, у них есть еще пара дней на этой планете, и он еще успеет показать возлюбленному, как правильно готовить чисскую еду. Жаль, что почти полностью автоматизированная кухня на борту звездного разрушителя не слишком для этого подходит. Траун не скрывал, насколько его тронула попытка Парка порадовать его и напомнить о давно оставленном доме, и думал об ответном подарке.


End file.
